Mission: The Poisoned Water
4 Steel Plate ** 5 Welding Rod ** 2 Valve *Fix the Leaking Pipe *Find the Exit |rewards= |rep=100 |exp=125 |gols=1000 |npc1=Gale |rp1=10 |prev=The Bassanio Lift |next=The Crashed Station }} Conduct of the mission After fixing the lift at Bassanio Heights (next to Bassanio Falls), the Civil Corps asks the player to fix the leaky pipe inside WOW Industries. }} __TOC__ Collect Materials Materials must be collected first before proceeding. Fix the Leaking Pipe After gathering the materials, head over to WOW Industries and talk to Sam. *''A foreign state?'' *''Does Gale have any enemies?'' *''Huss and Tuss?'' Choosing ''"Does Gale have any enemies?" option: Choosing ''"Huss and Tuss?" option: Talking to Sam before fixing the pipe: After fixing the pipe, Sam and the player are hit by the rush of sewage from the pipe and fall through the hole behind them. Find the Exit The player must then navigate the sewage system, fighting various enemies like Backrats and Redrats. Some Treasure Chests can be found, holding items such as Data Discs. A few Red Mushrooms can be gathered in a certain spot overgrown with ivy. Some areas may seem closed off at first, but flipping switches will open them. Some switches require going the long way around to access. After navigating through the sewage system, the Rat King shows himself and fights. *''It talks?! *''Yes, yes it was.'' *''Are you behind the goo?'' The Rat King orders his minions to attack. Sam tries to fend them off but is pushed off the ledge into the lower portion of the ruins. Defeat the Minions The player faces against two Backrats and 3 Redrats. Defeat the Rat King Upon defeating the minions, the Rat King charges. After defeating the Rat King: * Relationship +10 Find the Exit Sam and the player press on to find the exit. After turning off the control system: Upon turning the gate on towards the exit: Report to Gale Report to Gale about the incident at WOW Industries. * Gols +2000 Places of interest *WOW Industries Rewards * Relationship +10 * Reputation +100 * Experience +125 * Gols +1000 NPC comments after the Mission * Relationship +20 Trivia *The sewage system in WOW Industries can only be accessed once. thumb|220px|Starting Mission: The Crashed Station during the Day of Memories *In the last version of Early Access, if Mission: The Poisoned Water was completed on Month 2, Day 26, then Mission: The Crashed Station would begin on Day 27, regardless of the fact that it's the Day of Memories. If the Collapsed Wasteland was not investigated before the remembrance of the dead begins, this lead to certain townsfolk being missing from Peach Plaza, instead crowded in front of the Collapsed Wasteland. This meant Arlo and Remington were not accessible for gift-giving until the player dealt with the mission. Immediately following the mission-related dialogue, the involved townsfolk would bow their heads to continue the Day of Memories, resulting in an eerie scene. (The Crashed Station now triggers at a later time.) The Poisoned Water